Murky Water
by eaglegal
Summary: Abby wants some time alone from her brothers. But what will it cost her?
1. Chapter 1

It starts out with Lauren, Dean, and Sam in a funny looking motel room (kind of like abstract art). Dean goes to the bed and Sam heads to the bathroom. Lauren goes to the table and get out the laptop.

She searches for some things that could keep her busy in this town. _What the boys don't know won't hurt them_, she thinks. She finds out that there is a sign up sheet down town for a singer in a band. _That might be fun to- _her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Dean calling out her name.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Dean asks.

"Nope" she says as if she is proud of it.

"Well, Dean and I don't feel like going out, so, if you do, you go alone" Lauren just realizes that Sam is in the room.

"Ok" she says and goes to her bag. She gets out a couple things and goes to the bathroom. She comes out wearing a burgundy sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair is in a ponytail. "I'm going out, be back in about an hour" she says and heads towards the door. Then she turns back and says "Are you going to make me walk?" She gives Dean a pout and Dean throws his keys to her.

"If you make even one scratch on my car, I will be forced by the greater gods to kill you" Dean says.

Lauren just rolls her eyes and walks to the car.

She drives around town and finds a sign with a light post above it. She stops the car and gets out to head towards the sign. She finds the sign-up sheet and puts her name and her cell phone number down. She walks back to the car and is about to leave when another girl signs up. Lauren waits, because, after that a bunch of girls come up to the one girl and start talking. Lauren is about to leave again, but she sees the pack of girls take the one girl by the arms and starts leading her somewhere.

Now Lauren being who she is, gets out of the car and starts following them.

They go to a lake and sees that the girls are pushing the one lady, who signed up, into the water. She is struggling and not wanting to go in.

Then you see her being pulled under the water and she does not come back up.

All the other girls just turn to each other and smile. "Now that should keep him happy" one of the girls says. They leave and Lauren just sits there is shock.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally gets back to the motel, Sam is sleeping but Dean is still awake. "How's my baby?" he asks.

"I'm sure your talking about your car?" Lauren asks.

"Of course" he answers.

Lauren just laughs a little bit and says "Your baby's fine"

He nods his head a little then asks "What took you so long?"

"O, just drove around town, picked up some ice cream"_ Ice cream would be a good enough excuse for the time being so late, right? _She was hoping.

"Hmm, what kind?" Dean asks, his face lights up.

"Chocolate chip" Lauren says.

"Grab another spoon" Dean says as he sits up on the bed. She goes to the drawer and grabs two spoons. She goes to the bed and sits next to Dean. She gets all comfy and puts the ice cream on her lap. "What are we watching?" she asks.

"_Late Night with Jay Leno_" Dean says.

So they both sit in quiet and they eat about half of the carton. Dean turns of the TV and they both go to bed. (They are sharing the bed)

They next morning, Lauren wakes up first and takes a shower. She comes out in blue jeans and a baby blue long sleeved shirt. Her cell phone buzzes and she picks it up "Hello" she says once as she get outside.

"Hi, Lauren?" some girly voice asks.

"Yeah" she says.

"This is Hope, with the band that you signed up for?" Hope said.

"Yeah, I seem to recall" Lauren said remembering last night. All of last night.

"Yeah, the girls and I went through all the names last night and yours just stuck right out, would you like to come down to have an audition?" Hope asks.

"Sure" Lauren says trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

"Ok so were at…" Hope tells all the details and they say their goodbyes.

She went back inside and found that her brothers were still sleeping. So she decided to leave them a note.

_Dean and Sam-_

_I'm going out for a while, I don't know where. I'll be back in a couple of hours._

_Lauren_

Then she grabbed Dean's car keys off the table and left.

She headed towards the town square when she saw a girl on the side of the road. She stopped and rolled down her window.

"Are you Lauren?" A girl with brown short cut hair, blue eyes, and wearing all black asked.

"Yeah, that's me" she says.

"Cool, the rest of the band is over here" Hope says and points her to come around.

Lauren gets out and follows Hope. She goes around the corner and she sees about three other girls standing in an empty garage. They are all the girls from last night. One is missing. "What's going on?" Lauren asks.

"Oh, it's just a little thing that we do. It's a way to keep our town safe." A blonde in the back says.

"What is?" Lauren asks getting a little scared.

"What you saw last night." A redhead answered.

She gets hit on the back of the head and everything goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean wake up at the same time. Like they both felt a jolt go through them. They turn to each other and then Dean turns to his left. He sees that Lauren is gone. Dean gets up and goes to check the bathroom and then outside to check the car. Sam gets up and sees a note on the table. He finishes when Dean comes back in. "She took my car!" Dean says surprised. Sam gives the note to Dean. As Dean is reading it, Sam says "She's fine"

"Then why do I have this feeling that she's not?" Dean says looking up.

"You have that two?" Sam asks.

"Well, if you had it all along, why did you say that she was fine?" Dean asks annoyed.

"Cause I thought that if you said it, that she really would be" Sam says skeptical.

"Nice" Dean says kind of exasperated.

"Well then, let's go find your car" Sam says.

"I'm going to kick her ass" Dean says to Sam as they head out the door.

"No your not" Sam says. They head down the street to the town center. Turning around a corner, they see the Impala in front of an ally. They run to the car to find that it is empty. They go into the ally and still find nothing. Then they hear footsteps behind them and both turn around quickly, Dean getting a hold of his gun. They see Lauren making her way to the car.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean spats.

_Flashback_

Lauren wakes up to being in a small lit room with four girls standing all around her.

"It seems that you know our little secret. Now what are we going to do with you?" A girl with blue strips in her hair says.

"Do your brothers know?" Hope asks.

"How do you know that I have brothers?" Lauren asked being a little afraid for her brothers.

"We saw the car on your way into town, with you in the back seat and two boys up front; we just guessed that they were related." A blonde says.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lauren asks.

"Nothing, as long as you keep your mouth shut. Now answer the question, do your brothers know about us?" Hope asked.

"No" Lauren said.

"Good, and keep it that way. If you tell them or anyone else about what you saw that night, we will deny it all. Then we will come and hurt your brothers. Do you understand?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone" says Lauren.

"Good, you can go now" Hope says and opens a door.

_End of Flashback _

"Huh, where the hell have you been?" Dean asks again.

"I was just in that store" she pointed to a store behind her _Please, Please believe me_

"Why is the car over here" Dean asks.

"Oh, Dean just let it go" Sam says to Dean, "We found her, now lets just go back"

They all get in the car and go back to the motel. "Sam, can I talk to you?" Dean asks.

"Sure" Sam says. They go outside and Dean punches Sam in the shoulder. "You know she is hiding something."

"I know, but I figure she will tell us when she is ready." Sam explains.

"Yeah, and if she gets hurt, I am so going to kick your ass" Dean says and goes back inside. They see Lauren lying on the bed and she is so spacey that she does not even notice that Sam and Dean sit right beside her. "So what are you thinking about?" Dean asks her not quiet letting go of him wanting to know what she is hiding.

"Nothing that I can tell you" she says back.

Now this gets Sam's attention and he says "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, I've said too much already" she explains.

Sam and Dean just look at each other, both with a worried look on their face. (Sorry guys, this story might have them being more worried till the end. Then they get funny again)

"What are you covering up?" Dean asks.

"Nothing!" Lauren snaps back.

"Why can't you tell us?" Sam asks.

"Because if I do, you might get hurt." Lauren says with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please, let's just not talk about this anymore" she pleads with them.

The boys just look at each other and then they finally agree to let her go. "But we are going to talk about this again, if something happens." Dean adds.

"Fine" Lauren says and gets under the covers and shuts her eyes.

The boys decide to let her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean wakes up to find Lauren already awake and looking in their dad's journal. "What are you doing?" Dean asks.

Lauren about jumps out of her seat, "God, scare me half to death." she says. "I'm just looking"

"Why?" Dean asks quizzically.

"Why not?" Lauren says as a matter of fact kind of way.

Dean is about to open his mouth to says something when Lauren cuts him off. "I can't tell you why I am acting this way, so please, for both of our sakes, don't ask"

She then goes to the bathroom and locks the door. She sits down in the tub and again looks through the book. She gets to a page her dad labeled as water creatures. He wrote about some water creature called the _Emeriti Adamou _or the Sea Bull. (I have no clue what either word means, I just typed in letters and spell check did that, so please do not get offended if you do know what it means) It is said to date back to the 1800's and the creature is said to kill all those who are lured into the water. If it is fed and happy once a month, the town or the people who called upon the sprit will live healthy and live for as long as they want. But if it is not, it will kill the people who summoned it. If it is fed more then once in a month, both the person and the Sea Bull will die. (I just made that all up) She gets out of the tub and opens the door. Sam is awake and both he and Dean are dressed.

"Alright, me and Sammy have given up on what you are trying to do, so we are just going out, come along if you like" Dean says.

"We are?" Sam questions. That gets him a hit in the gut from Dean.

"Yes, we are" Dean says through his teeth.

"Ok, I am going to stay here, but you can go" Lauren says and goes unto the bed.

"Fine, see you in a couple of hours" Dean says and heads out the door.

"What is his problem?" Lauren asks Sam.

"I don't know" Sam says "but I am gona find out" He walks out and goes to the car. About a couple miles down the road, Sam finally asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong" Dean says in a rude way.

"Yeah, that's why your in a bad mood and snipping at everyone, starting with Lauren" Sam replies.

"It's just…Why can't she tell us what's going on?" Dean finally stats.

"She has her reasons. She thinks if she stays quiet for whatever reason, that she's protecting us" Sam says.

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be the other way around." Dean says.

"I know, I know, just give her time" Sam says.

"Yeah, whatever" Dean mumbles.

It goes back to Lauren in the motel. She is going down on the caller's list on her cell phone and Hope number appears. She redials Hopes number and Hope picks up. "Hello?"

"We need to talk, you know who this is. Meet me down by the water in five minutes." Lauren says and hangs up. She sighs and gathers things up in a bag. _God, I hope this works. _The time right now is 11:00 AM. She writes a note to the boys

Dean and Sam,

I guess I should tell you what's going on. There is this pack of girls and they are sacrificing people to a spirit in the water. I am going to meet up with the girls and destroy the spirit. I left around eleven and if I am not back when you are reading this, come down to the water. I might need backup. Bring guns, whatever, just hurry. I couldn't tell you earlier because they said if I did, they would hurt you. Now Dean, I know _no one _can hurt you, but this was my way of protecting you.

Lauren

She puts the note on the table and leaves the motel.

She finds Hope and the girls already there. "Now, did you have to go and bring everyone?" Lauren says sarcastically. (Dean and Lauren are alike more then they will ever know)

"I just didn't want something to happen that shouldn't." Hope says.

"Oh, something is going to happen, alright." Lauren says in an 'I have higher authority then you' kind of way. "Now, where is your fourth buddy?" Lauren asks.

"Right behind you" Hope says.

Lauren turned around and saw a fist come in her face and then blackness. (She's not very smart when it comes to people not being there)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam come back to the motel a couple minutes after Lauren left for the lake. Dean puts his things down on the bed and then goes to the table. He sees the note and reads it. "Sam" Dean says in his stern voice.

"What?" Sam says as he pokes his head out of the bathroom.

"Come look at what mess our sister has gotten herself into now" Dean tells Sam.

Sam reads the letter and says "Well, let's go"

They head to the car and drive down to the water.

They go to the trunk and get out a couple of guns and anything they can carry down the beach. When they make it down to the beach, they see two of the girls carrying Lauren towards the water.

"Hey!" Dean shouts and the two girls drop Lauren and they look quickly at the boys. Lauren is lying right on the waters edge, (kind of where the water is touching her, but not enough to pull her in).

Hope goes right up to Sam and Dean and asks "Is there a problem here?"

"Uh, yeah, that's our little sister your about to feed to the demon in there" Dean says sarcastically as he points to the water.

Dean starts going towards Hope and she starts backing up towards the water. (Sorry guys, you can probably see the outcome already. But I want to end this story so I can start on my other one) She starts touching the water edge but then she turns to the two girls over by Lauren and they push Lauren all the way into the water.

Dean and Sam run towards Lauren and that movement kind of shocks Hope. She falls backwards and the boys see that both Hope and Lauren get pulled under the water by something at the same time.

"Lauren!" Dean yells and starts to go into the water but is held back by Sam. Dean realizes why and just stands there to see which girl might come out. Sam and Dean look around to see that the other girls have already left.

Then they see, at their far right, a girl being pushed by the waves, out of the water. They run over to see Lauren, lying on the beach. Dean bends down and can hear that she is not breathing. Sam then does the five push thing and Dean does the breathing. A couple of tries later, Lauren coughs up some water and starts breathing. Dean holds her up (so she is leaning in front of him) and Sam asks "Are you okay?"

Dean gives him a 'does-she-look-like-it-to-you' look.

"Yeah (cough) I'm fine (cough)" Lauren barley gets out.

Dean picks her up and Lauren squirms a little bit and says "Put me down!"

"You don't have the strength" Dean states.

"Yes, I do" Lauren says and Dean shrugs and puts her down. She takes about two steps and stumbles. "See?" Dean says and picks her up again. He carries her all the way back to the car and puts her in the front seat.

"What am I doing up here?" Lauren asks.

"It's just easier to get you in here then in the back seat." Dean explains.

"Ok" Lauren says and sits back. She closes her eyes and then when she opens them back up, they are at the motel. "Wow, that was fast" she says.

"Well, you were out like that" Sam snaps his fingers.

Dean gets out of the car and heads towards Lauren's side when she puts up her hand and says "Now I know you like to be my white knight, but I can walk now." Just to prove her point, she gets out of the car and walks to their motel room. Once as she gets in, she goes to the bed and lies down.

"Now, explain to me again, why you didn't tell us" Sam asks. And Dean chimes in "And what the hell was that demon?"

So Lauren explains all about what a Sea Bull is and how it is now gone from that lake.

"How did you find out that the girls were doing this in the first place?" Sam again asks.

Lauren lies and tells them "I was driving around town, I went by the lake. Then I saw Hope and the girls pushing one poor girl into the water. And that's when they all found out that I new and the rest you already know"

Dean and Sam look at each other and then they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, damn it girl, don't scare me like that" Dean says.

"Like what" Lauren says halfway knowing and halfway just wanting to see what he says.

"Like you not being here when we come back and before that, acting like there was someone out to get you" Dean explains.

"Well their kind of was" Sam pipes in.

"And then," Dean says kind of hard, "leaving a note that says you're fighting a spirit on your own and we should hurry. Ohh, and when we get down to the water, your unconscious and they are about to throw you into the water. But this was my favorite part, when we finally got to you, you weren't breathing!" Dean almost yells the last part.

"Awww, you were scared for your baby sis, that's so cute" Lauren says as she pinches Dean's cheeks.

"Knock it off" Dean says as he swats her hand away.

"Ok, Ok, you two… now don't you make me put you in separate corners" Sam says trying to sound grown up and manly.

Lauren and Dean glance at each other and then both of them throw a pillow at Sam. Both pillows' hit Sam in the face and Sam falls backwards. He gets back up and throws the pillows back at Lauren and Dean. He misses them both.

"Dude, you have horrible aim" Dean makes fun of him.

"Be nice to the poor guy, I mean, look at who we have to look up to" Lauren says as she points to Dean. Sam tries not to show that he is laughing and Lauren does the same thing.

"Ohh, you think that's funny, huh?" Dean says, gets up, and goes towards Lauren.

Then you see Lauren get up and run around the room. I mean, she is climbing over beds, tipping over things to get in Dean's way. Finally Dean pins her up against a wall.

"Ok, ok, I give up. You win." Lauren gives in.

"Thank you" Dean says and moves so Lauren can get out."

"Loser" Lauren mumbles as she passes him and then they start up the running again. All the while, Sam is sitting on one of the beds, eating some chips, watching this game of 'tag' happen.

The End.


End file.
